<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newt Relationship Headcanons by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084673">Newt Relationship Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newt Relationship Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•	the first time he meets you is in the maze<br/>•	when you came up in the box<br/>•	obviously<br/>•	he would be the first one to jump into the box<br/>•	he sees you looking around in the corner of the box<br/>•	you look scared out of your mind<br/>•	he immediately feels the need to protect and help you<br/>•	he’d become your first and closest friend<br/>•	he believes you are the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen<br/>•	even if he doesn’t remember if he’s met any prior to losing his memory<br/>•	he has the permanent feeling that he wants to protect you<br/>•	which is why he made you become a trackhoe<br/>•	so he could keep an eye on you<br/>•	you didn’t really mind<br/>•	you’d grown to have a crush on the dirty blonde boy<br/>•	both of you would find yourself blushing when you’d catch the other one staring<br/>•	eventually, after a LOT of teasing from Minho<br/>•	you’d confess to each other<br/>•	pda would mostly consist of holding hands<br/>•	or cheek/ forehead kisses<br/>•	he likes to save everything for when you guys are in private<br/>•	his kisses are usually very sweet and passionate<br/>•	he likes to show you how much he loves you<br/>•	when you cuddle, you guys usually spoon<br/>•	alternating between being big and little spoon<br/>•	he isn’t the jealous type<br/>•	but when he does get jealous, he gets quiet<br/>•	he’s scared 24/7 that you may leave him for someone else<br/>•	eventually you’ll have to go find him<br/>•	and show him how much you love and care for him (make of that what you will)<br/>•	you’re the first one to tell him you love him<br/>•	after another time where he’d get jealous<br/>•	you came to find him<br/>•	you tell him you love him<br/>•	which makes him super happy<br/>•	he’d get insecure a lot less from then on</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>